narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Son Gokū (Tailed Beast)
, , , |species=Monkey |deceased state=Alive |nature type=Lava Release, Earth Release, Fire Release |classification=Tailed Beast~Saiteki Miyuu |affiliations=Iwagakure |shippuden=No |jutsu=Chakra Transfer Technique, Flower–Fruit Mountain, Tailed Beast Ball |partners = }} , more commonly known as the , is a tailed beast. Background Son Gokū first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death.Naruto chapter 467, pages 15-16''Naruto'' chapter 510, pages 11-12 Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names as well as forms than they did then when the time came for them to understand what true power is.Naruto chapter 572, pages 10-11 Personality Son Gokū is a very prideful tailed beast, as it detests being called by the name "Four-Tails" and boasts about its lineage. It uses when referring to itself.Naruto chapter 568, page 11 It also hated humans, due to the fact that humans had enslaved it, and believes that apes are more intelligent than humans. However, when talking about the Sage of the Six Paths, it showed him great respect. It also seems to have taken a liking to Naruto Uzumaki, as it was moved by his actions for truly trying to save it from being controlled by Tobi and even gave him some of its chakra before being sealed away. Appearance Son Gokū is a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla. It has eyes with yellow irides and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown (both its fangs and horns are dark-tipped). In its mouth, Son has a big, round opening, from where it spits lava, and it doesn't seem to have a tongue. During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths, Son was much smaller and had smaller fangs. Abilities Son Gokū has the ability to simultaneously use the earth and fire natures, to spit lava from its mouth; something that hasn't been seen outside the realm of kekkei genkai. As its jinchūriki, Rōshi could borrow its ability to create and use lava. As a tailed beast, Son is able to create a Tailed Beast Ball. Son Gokū is very strong as it was able to lift and toss Gyūki. Trivia * is a Japanese name for 'Sun Wukong', a legendary character from the classic Chinese novel Journey to the West. Kishimoto was mainly inspired to create Son based on the character with the same name from the manga series Dragon Ball. In addition, its design is based on Goku's Ōzaru form and his inherited dragon ball that has four stars in it.Second Naruto artbook, page 98 Besides the name, Son is also based on several other references to Sun Wukong, which includes: ** The horns on its forehead are modelled after Sun Wukong's diadem. ** and are both titles that Sun Wukong bears. ** The is the cave where Sun Wukong was born on the . ** When Naruto met Son within Rōshi, it was sealed to a giant stone, which reflects the mountain under which Sun Wukong was sealed. * A can be one of two things. It can be the name given to a newly ordained Buddhist monk or nun, or it can be the posthumous name given to deceased people according to the Buddhist faith. * The fur on its chin and on the top of its back resemble Rōshi's beard and hairstyle. References Category:Tailed beasts